Curse Like a Wave working title
by Pretty.Handsome.Liar
Summary: I got this idea from all the authors who have recently featured Charlie Fabray. But, I like a little drama.
1. Intro

**So, I make no promises with this. All I know is that I needed a break from my Master's work and from looking for a job. Let me know what you think and hopefully the ideas won't stop. Oh, and I guess I should legally say that this doesn't belong to me. All characters (minus Charlie) belong to whoever owns Glee. Sorry its so short...but I'm just trying this out. **

Kissing her was one of Rachel's favorite activities. They could do it for hours on end, spend the entire afternoon attached to each other's lips. It was an obsession; one that Rachel seriously contemplated seeking professional hp with.

Currently, they were lying on the singer's bed. Fingers threaded in hair and legs tangled in an indistinguishable manner. With the amount of passion that was in the room one could hardly believe that the two had yet to escalate their relationship beyond just kissing. But, Quinn and Rachel managed to keep themselves from furthering their activities. Although they both desperately wanted more, something held the two back.

And, as Rachel's phone rang suddenly they both remembered what it was that held them back. Flashing across the brunette's be-dazzled iPhone read the name Charlie Fabray, Quinn Fabray's twin sister and Rachel Berry's girlfriend.

**AN- So yeah, let me know what you think. It'll at least give me something to do. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN- So, I know that the first part was SUPER short. I can't guarantee that things will get much longer than this chapter. I also can't particularly guarantee that this'll be well written. I'm more use to writing research papers but I need an escape. I hope to keep up with this story but I'm hot on the job hunt. So, if anyone happens to be a high school or middle school principal in need of a science teacher…let me know. No? Okay well on with the story. **

Chapter 1

Things between Rachel, Quinn and Charlie (or Charlotte as her birth name was) weren't always so complicated. Quinn and Rachel had been best friends since elementary school. Charlie was always somewhere in the background, always around but never the main focus. That is until they got to high school. There, Quinn met Santana and Britney. Soon after, three of them decided to join the cheerios. Santana wanted to rule the school, Britney loved to dance and Quinn just wanted to distinguish herself from her twin. Cheerleading was something that Charlie wouldn't want anything to do with and this appealed a great deal to Quinn.

Rachel wasn't left behind per-say. The girls tried to regularly hang out with Rachel and they never went out of their way to exclude the girl, but freshman year was tough. Cheerleading practice took a lot of dedication and time from the girls and Rachel dedicated an equal amount of time into her stage career. The rift in Rachel and Quinn's friendship became more evident when Quinn began dating Finn and Rachel started hanging out with Noah Puckerman (AKA Puck).

While all of these changes were occurring between Rachel and Quinn, things also began to change between Rachel and Charlie. The girls had most classes together that year and frequently paired up together in projects. It seemed to Quinn that one day Rachel and Charlie were single, and the next they were together. It was this revelation that woke the cheerleader up. She realized that she and Rachel could barely be considered friends, let alone best friends. However, Quinn still considered Rachel her best friend and it irritated her to no end that Rachel had a new friend in Puck and a girlfriend in Charlie. So, as the school year came to an end, Quinn decided that she would use the summer to reconnect with the singer. And that, my friends is when things got complicated.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rachel!" was shouted from inside the brunette's house. She was lounging around the pool during her rare day off from performing at the Lima Community Center. Well performing was a bit of a stretch. Usually, she would force the children and volunteers to watch her one woman show. She peeked out from underneath her sunglasses to see Puck excitedly running towards her.

"Noah!" She shrieked as he cannon balled into the pool. "How many times do I have to lecture you about the rudeness of splashing into the pool? Not only could you potentially injure yourself, but also potentially cause injury to another."

"My bad babe, but its super hot out here! I need to cool off my man pecks." He tried to wink at her, but he found that he couldn't do that with his head under the water. He resurfaced to find her swimming away from him and trying to get back onto her lounger.

"So Noah," she said as she comfortably rested on her floatation device. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well Jew-babe, I know you have the day off today. I also know that your dads are away for the rest of the week." He was sporting the biggest grin on his face as he said this.

"How did you find out about this?" She was a bit afraid of what he could do with this information.

"Your dads told my Ma' who asked me to come keep an eye on you. Can't have anything bad happen to you sweetness." The singer rolled her eyes at the nickname. Where he came up with the various names for her she'll never know.

"Anyway," he continued as he began to backstroke through the pool. "I have taken the liberty of texting all of the Glee Club and Santana to come over for a bbq/ party tonight."

"WHAT?" she shrieked. Puck wasn't expecting this reaction. He faltered in the middle of his backstroke.

"Noah! How could you do this without my permission?" The panic was clearly written all over her face.

"What's the problem? We haven't seen the club for like a month. Charlie'll be here and I know you haven't been able to spend a lot of time with her this summer. Plus, this'll be a good chance to get more people in the glee club. Santana's bringing Britney and Quinn. Quin'll probably bring Finn. Getting them to join was on your list of summer accomplishments."

"That was before!" Her deep frown was seriously freaking him out.

"Before what?"

**FLASHBACK: 1 week before in the Berry basement**

"What is wrong with you?" Rachel was beyond frustrated with this argument. "Do you not like gays? Does it really bother you that much that Charlie and I like girls? This has never been a problem before!"

"No!" Quinn shouted back. Reconnecting with Rachel was not going as she had wanted. "God! I don't care if you're gay or if Charlie likes you! I just don't wanna hear about you two okay?"

"No Quinn. I don't understand why this bothers you. Doesn't it make you happy to know that we have each other?"

"No! It doesn't make me happy alright!" By this time, Quinn had started to get her coat on and was preparing to leave.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you!"

The two girls were left in defining silence after this. Quinn didn't know where this admission came from. She had never confronted these feelings. Now that she said them aloud, however, it was as though things finally began to make sense. Her thoughts focused and the clarity nearly knocked the wind out of her.

"Quinn, I think you should leave." Rachel quietly said.

"Rachel…" Quinn didn't know what to say but she felt that something was necessary in that moment.

"I need time…"

Quinn nodded and left. Now that the words were out there, she knew they could never be taken back. However, the blonde knew exactly what had to happen next.

**End Flashback**

"Before what Rachel?" Puck asked again. He was starting to feel panicked thinking that his fellow Jew was finally broken.

"Um…before I got a new deluxe version of Funny Girl. I was going to watch it tonight." Rachel prayed that he would buy the blatant lie. She was disappointed in her own acting skills and made a mental note to spend more time with her improvisational coach.

"Ok…well wait 'til tomorrow. The deed is done boo. Just enjoy tonight, you need the break."

The two spent the next few minutes comfortably lounging around the pool. Puck was worried about Rachel but he knew that whatever the problem was, she would eventually come to him.

Rachel nearly hyperventilated when she saw Charlie, dressed in some grey board shorts and a light blue tank top, walk into the backyard carrying some groceries.

"Hey babe!" She greeted as she entered the backyard. "Puck, where do ya want the food?"

He exited the swimming pool and ran to take the bags from her.

"You're awesome Charles! Hey Rach, she even got some vegan shit for ya!" He yelled over his shoulder as he walked over to set up the grill.

"Hey babe. I've missed you." Charlie quickly pecked the girl on the lips before running over to help Puck not kill himself by the fire.

Rachel was worried. How could she be around both Charlie and Quinn without exposing that nothing was the same? Things between herself and Quinn had changed dramatically and Charlie was unfortunately stuck in the middle.

**AN- So this was the lead in to what is currently happening. Basically, we come in half way through the story between the girls. I'm looking forward to giving you Quinn's perspective and also showing you what else has been going on between Quinn and Rachel. Until next time…thank you for your time. **


End file.
